Let's Shake Things Up
by tokiluv
Summary: No Yaoi, pairings undecided. Tashana and Tyler have been friends since they were little. Tashana loves Furuba, Tyler just wishes she'd shut up about. So what happen's when they are sucked into Furuba? Tashana's thrilled, Tyler's pissed. The Sohma's just don't know if they can handle the insanity of the two kids. And what's this? The Sohma's aren't the only one's with a secret...


Name: Tashana Jones

Nickname(s): Tasha, Psycho, Frizzy, Frizz, Puffball, Fruit loop

Looks: Hazel colored, curly, hair that goes all the way down her back, Sea-green colored eyes, tan colored skin, and a Curvy figure

Personality: Shy around people she doesn't know but if she knows you she can get crazy but also a little annoying, as well as touchy-feely. Gets angered easily and is somewhat bipolar, plus she's very hot-headed and stubborn. Is very protective of children and animals, and of people she loves. Is very lazy and gets tired out easily but also, she's competitive.

Fun facts: Loves reading (especially manga) and if you try to take away her books, she is like a female version of Black Haru, Likes Kyo, Yuki and Tohru the most from Fruits Basket. Fav. animal is the dog.

Name: Tyler Thomas

Nickname(s): Tye, Spiky, Spike

Looks: Short; spiky; ink black colored hair, grey-blue colored eyes, tan colored skin, lanky but has muscles

Personality: Loves women so he's a bit of a player. He's flirty and loves to tease people so he can get annoying, but if the situation calls for it, he can become serious. He's hot-headed and stubborn. Is very protective of his family and friends, namely Tashana, and he's touchy-feely. He's lazy but is very competitive and can be hard working if need be.

Fun facts: Despite his personality, he does love to read but is not as crazy about it as Tashana. Has no interest in Fruits Basket but knows a lot because Tashana talks about it a lot. Fav. Animal is a boar or pig.

'_Thinking'_

"Normal talk"

**Loud noises**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Tashana's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hummed as I walked home, swinging my bag. I had just come out of a book store with my purchase of all the volumes of Fruits Basket.

'_Finally! Now I don't have to go and walk to the book store when I feel like reading Fruits Basket! I can read it whenever I wanna! Yeah!' _I mentally cheered, beginning to skip, not caring if I looked like a crazy person for doing so.

I stopped to take a rest at a nearby park and began to drift off into space.

'_Why the hell does my house have to be so far from the nearest book store? What the hell did I do to deserve this!? Darn it! Now my legs hurt, curse my cruel fate and circumstances!'_

I bawled my hand into a fist and raised it to the sky, shaking it. I drew a lot of attention from the people in the park and as children asked what was wrong with me; their mothers just told them not to stare and rushed them along. Some rude people, however, continued to stare which got me irritated.

"What the fuck ya'll starin at?! Haven't you ever seen a pissed girl raising her fist and shaking it to the sky!?"

The people, who had been staring, quickly turned and walked away.

'_Damn them! Now I'm tired!'_

"I knew something was wrong when I heard yelling. Should've known you were the cause of the public disturbance." My friend, Tyler, stated as he sat next to me on the bench. "Then again, whenever there's a disturbance in the force, somehow, you're always connected to the reason why it started,"

I growled.

"Oh, so you actually know big words such as 'public disturbance', wow, who'da thunk." I snapped. "And that was just _lame_."

"Ouch! That hurts Puffball, that really hurts,"

I huffed in agitation.

"What'cha got there?" Tyler asked, looking at my bag.

"I finally bought every volume of Fruits Basket from the bookstore!" I beamed.

Tyler groaned.

"Oh great. Now your obsession will just get worse."

"Hey! It's not an obsession."

He eyed me.

"You have plush dolls of every character, you have posters plastered all over your wall, you have drawings of them, plus, you have pillows and three bedspreads with Fruits Basket characters on it. Need I say go on?"

"…Fuck you…"

He smirked triumphantly while I pouted.

Sighing, I looked at the bag that contained my Fruits Basket manga and decided that while I was here, I would read it. I don't know what volume I picked I just grab one and started reading it. As soon as I opened it, a strange white light started to emit from it. I looked at Tyler and he was staring at the book as well. He caught my eye and raised a brow but I shrugged. I looked back at the book and when I did the light grew stronger and I felt myself being pulled into it.

'_Uh-oh! Not good!'_

As I felt myself being sucked into the light, I quickly grabbed hold of my bag and Tyler. Hey, just because I was being sucked into a vortex doesn't mean I'm gonna leave my books here _or_ get sucked into some creepy vortex by myself! Selfish, I know but I couldn't care. I closed my eyes as the ball of light vortex-thingy swallowed me whole. I didn't open my eyes until I felt myself hit the soft but still hard ground. I opened them and got up, rubbing my sore butt.

'_What the hell?'_

"Ow! What the fuck was that?!" Tyler yelled, getting up and glaring down at me.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" I yelled back, glaring back at him.

"Those where your books! Which means that you _should _know!"

"Well I don't okay!" then I gasped when I remembered that I had grabbed my books.

I looked to my right and noticed that my books were still there.

'_Sweet! They're still there!'_

I looked up and what I saw made me slap myself and pinch myself, several times. Tyler looked at me like I was insane. No surprise there. What I saw was a house, but not just any house. SHIGURE'S FROM FRUITS BASKET'S HOUSE.

"No…wait a minute Tashana look at the books; it probably is just a coincidence," I mumbled to myself.

"What's just a coincidence?" Tyler asked.

"That this house looks like Shigure's house from Furuba." I answered, grabbing a book and flipping through it.

I looked at the book and then at the house and back, Tyler leaned over me to peer at the book as well.

I promptly screamed my head off while Tyler let out a string of curses because yes, the house in front of us was the exact replica of Shigure's house.

"Umm…Excuse me miss and sir…but, are you two alright?" a girl voice asked.

I stiffened and turned slowly towards the voice, Tyler following my actions. When I saw the three figures standing there, I wanted to scream again but, my mouth just hung open with no sound coming out.

'_I-it's Tohru Honda, Yuki Sohma, and Kyo Sohma! FROM FUCKING FRUITS BASKET! OMFG! If this is a dream, I don't wanna wake up!' _

"No…fucking…way…" Tyler breathed out, eyes wide, mouth slack.

I would've made fun of him but I was too shocked to do anything but stare stupidly at the three people before me.

"Miss? Sir?" Yuki asked.

I couldn't take it anymore; I saw the ground beneath me sway and black fogginess clouded my mind and my eyes closed.

"Miss!" and "TASHA!" were the last things I heard.

My last thought was: _'This is freaking insane! I have finely gone crazy!_

* * *

**This is sort of a side story so I can't promise much updates but I'll try. Don't know how this turned out but please give it a chance, I promise it'll get better. The story will be told from multiple character POV's, just a heads up. Review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
